1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to comment systems and comment methods, and more particularly, multimedia comment systems and multimedia comment methods.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, video content websites have become more popular. In general, many people search for and comment on video contents in the video content websites.
However, the comments in current video content websites, such as YouTube, are limited to pure text. If a user wants to submit a multimedia comment (e.g., graphics, sound, images, and even animation) about a video content to the video content website, he or she only uses post-production software to process the video content after downloading the video content and then re-uploads the processed video content to the video content website. In this manner, there are some disadvantages as follows. First, the video content must be re-downloaded and re-uploaded, and therefore time and bandwidth are wasted. Second, there is no relationship between the re-uploaded video content and original video content, and it is difficult for another viewer to find out a correlation between these two individual video contents and hard to replay the multimedia comment. Third, there is no relationship among different multimedia comments because the different multimedia comments are individual video contents, and therefore discussion threads of the different multimedia comments cannot be established. Fourth, whenever a multimedia comment is added, the corresponding video content file must be added, and therefore the detrimental increase of storage space linearly depends on the addition of the multimedia comments. Fifth, whenever a viewer watches any multimedia comment, he or she must re-download the corresponding video content file, thus wasting the viewer's time and bandwidth.
In view of the foregoing, there still exist some inconveniences and defects in conventional video content websites that await further improvement. However, those skilled in the art sought vainly for a solution. Accordingly, there is an urgent need in the related field to solve or circumvent above problems and disadvantages.